Bye Bye
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: The day was July 4; the day that we celebrate Independence for America but also we celebrate and give honor to all the soldiers that we lost.Sometimes they do a special performance for everyone and this year to one girl it is very special. One Shot!


**Hey guys, every since I've heard this song I had this story in my head so I decided to go ahead and post it. I love this song by Mariah Carey.**

The day was July 4; the day that we celebrate Independence for America but also we celebrate and give honor to all the soldiers that we lost. In Albuquerque, to celebrate they put on a celebration to show their thanks for what the soldiers did for their country. Families of fallen soldiers, soldiers who came home and everyone else in the town for the holiday comes out to the park to celebrate. Sometimes they do a special performance for everyone and this year to one girl it is very special.

17 year old Gabriella Montez was celebrating the holiday with her family and her friends and their family. Each year her and her friends all have a barbeque at some ones house and then all leave to change clothes and go to the celebration for the soldiers. At the age of 13 her and her mother found out that her father died in battle and it broke her heart. Her and her father were very close and she hated when he had to go off to war and when she found out that he wasn't coming back, her and her mother were both heartbroken.

Thanks to all her friends; Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, Taylor Mckessie, Zeke Baylor, Kelsi Nelson, Jason Cross, Martha Cox and her boyfriend of 2 years Troy Bolton and all if their parents her and her mothers were able to move on. 2 years after her father died her mother met a guy and then a year later they got married. Gabriella on the other end always thinks about her father but still loves her step-father Jake like a father and was glad that her mother was happy again.

At this moment Gabriella and her family along with the wildcats and their families where all at the Bolton's house for the bbq and Gabriella was in Troy's tree house thinking.

"Hey." A voice said as Gabriella turned around to see her boyfriend.

"Hey wildcat." Gabriella said as she smiled at him and he sat by her.

"What are you doing up here all by yourself?" Troy said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Just thinking." Gabriella said as she but her head on his soldier.

"About your dad." Troy said as Gabriella nodded. When Greg died and Troy found out he was hurt too because Greg was like another father to him.

"You sure you want to perform tonight?" Troy said as Gabriella looked at him.

Gabriella had agreed to sing at the event and everyone was worried about her thinking that it was going to be hard for her but Gabriella knew that her father was watching her so she would be good.

"Yes babe I'm sure." Gabriella said giggling.

"Okay but you know I'm only worried about you." Troy said as he looked at her.

"Yeah I know and I'm thankful for that but I also want to do this performance plus I know that my dad is going to looking after me so I'm good." Gabriella said as she smiled and looked at him.

"Good and I know your father is proud of everything that you have done including getting into UCLA." Troy said as they both laughed seeing as Greg went their and it was Gabriella's dream college.

"Yeah and I know he would have loved me and you together." Gabriella said as she smiled.

"Yeah cause I'm loving every minute of it." Troy said as he smiled and kissed her.

"Yo lovebirds we have to go and get ready." Chad yelled up to them as Troy pulled back groaning.

"Remind me to kill him one day." Troy said as Gabriella giggled.

**TROYELLA*TROYELLA*TROYELLA*TROYELLA**

Gabriella was in her room getting ready. She was wearing a black dress (the same as Vanessa Hudgens when she did the Christmas in DC performance) with her hair in her natural curls. She added her T necklace and last put not least the charm bracelet that her father gave her before he died.

As she was getting ready she came across a picture of a father and she smiled. The picture was him and her from when he came back from his first year in the war. She went out to her balcony and looked at the star that she always saw as he father because before he left her told her that if she ever missed him just looked at that star and he would be listening.

"Hey daddy; I just wanted to say that I miss you so much." Gabriella said smiling.

"Mommy is doing great and Jake is taking good care of us. I know you have been watching over us. I know I should be thanking you about Troy since you did tell me that he liked me. I guess you were right huh. I know you are proud that I got into UCLA and the best part is that Troy got in too so you can know that I'm safe. I really wish you were here to celebrate with us daddy but I know that you are in a better place." Gabriella said as she smiled up at the star.

"Gabby come on; time to go." Inez called up to her daughter.

"Coming." Gabriella said as she looked up at the star and smiled.

"You look beautiful Gabby." Jake said as he smiled at his step daughter.

"Thanks Jake." Gabriella said as she hugged him and they all left.

"Hey Gabby." Sharpay said when she saw Gabriella walk over to her and the gang.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said as she went over to hug everyone.

"You look great babe." Troy said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks I could say the same about you." Gabriella said as Troy smiled and kissed her.

"I try." Troy said once they pulled back.

The show soon started with everyone thanking and honoring all those soldiers. At one point in the show they showed all the soldiers who came home and surprise their family and Gabriella smiled remembering the time when that was her and her father. Soon it was time for her performance and Gabriella had got up form the gang after telling them that she was going to be fine and then went backstage.

"Mija." Inez said as Gabriella turned around.

"Yeah mommy?" Gabriella said as she looked at her.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Inez said as Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah I want to sing this song that I wrote about daddy and I think this is the best place for it." Gabriella said as Inez smiled.

"Okay good luck." Inez said as she hugged her and then went back to the others.

"**Ladies and Gentleman our next performer is the daughter of one of our fallen soldiers.** **4 years ago her father died with his team and now she is here to sing for him and all the other soldiers. Please welcome daughter of Major Gregory Montez, Gabriella Montez." **The MC said as everyone clapped and Gabriella came out. She sat down on the piano with people as her backup.

"This song is something I wrote for myself and all the people who lost someone close to them." Gabriella said as she looked at Troy who was smiling and she started to play.

_Gabriella singing _**Backup singing **

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

_As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me in line  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings, and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through  
All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show because  
You loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face  
_ _  
I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And it's true that you've reached a better place_

Gabriella thinks about all the times where she wished she could see her father just for a minute

_Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

Bye Bye _[3x]__  
Bye bye_

__Gabriella thinks about all she has done in the past 4 years and wished that he there to see

_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together_

__Both Inez and Gabriella smile thinking about how he used to tuck her in bed and give her the teddy bear he got for her when she was born or how she always saw him as superman

_I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever_

By now everyone had tears in their eyes including the ones who lost someone

_I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And it's true that you've reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

'_**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye**__  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye  
__**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye  
Bye bye  
**__Bye bye_

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady_

Everyone starts to wave their glow sticks as Gabriella continued to sing

_Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

The gang all smiled as they saw Gabriella get more into the song singing with more strength.

'_**I never knew I could hurt like this**__  
I never knew it  
__**And everyday life goes on like**__  
Everyday of my life  
__**I wish I could talk to you for awhile**__  
I wish  
__**I wish I could find a way try not to cry**__  
I wish, I wish, I was  
__**As time goes by**__  
As time goes by_

_**And soon as you reach a better place**__  
And soon as you reached a better place  
__**Still I'll give the whole world to see your face**__  
Still I'll give the world to see your face  
__**And I'm bragging next to you**__  
I'm bragging here next to you  
__**It feels like you gone too soon**__  
__**Now, the hardest thing to do is say, bye bye**__  
Now, the hardest thing to do is say, bye bye_

_**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
**__It's hard to say bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
__**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye**__  
So come on somebody  
__**Bye bye, bye bye  
**__Say it with me  
__**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
**__With your hands up high, ey  
__**Bye bye**_

'_Cause this is for my peoples  
__**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
**__Who just lost somebody  
__**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
**__So this is for everything  
__**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye**__  
Just lift your hand to the sky  
__**Bye bye**__  
'Cause we will never say bye bye'_

Once Gabriella finished it was quiet for a moment and then everyone broke out clapping as Gabriella smiled at the crowd. When she got off the stage her mom and everyone was right their and her and her mom both got into a hug.

"You did great sweetie." Inez said as she wiped Gabriella's tears.

"Thanks mommy." Gabriella said as she smiled.

"That was great Gabriella." Jake said as he hugged her.

"Thanks Jake." Gabriella said.

"I know that I will never be able to take your father's place but I'm proud to be your dad." Jake said as Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks for that and for being like a father to me for these past couple of years." Gabriella said as they hugged.

"My pleasure." After they hugged, soldiers all started to come up to Gabriella to thank her including the families that lost people.

"You did great babe." Troy said as they both watched the fireworks with everyone else.

"Thanks and I'm happy that I performed." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I know your father is very proud of you and watching over you and your mom every step of the way." Troy said as Gabriella smiled and kissed him.

"Yeah I know." Gabriella said as she smiled and looked up at the one star that she always knew was going to be in her heart.

"I love you daddy." Gabriella said as she smiled and finished watching the fireworks.

"I love you too baby girl." A proud father in the heavens said.

**Well there you guys go. I hoped you liked it. I almost cried while writing so if you did too sorry about that. Please review and let me know what story you want me to upload next.**


End file.
